


Брейнданс

by Rishima_Kapur, WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rishima_Kapur/pseuds/Rishima_Kapur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021
Summary: Ви записывает для Керри брейнданс, чтобы тот мог разделить с ним победу. К сожалению или к счастью, запись содержит кое-что личное, не предназначенное для посторонних глаз или чувств.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/V
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Брейнданс

Ви финишировал первым.

Он пересек финишную черту под крики и улюлюканье зевак, ударил по тормозам. Машина взвизгнула, вошла в занос, развернулась на месте — и замерла.

Керри надвинул козырек кепки на глаза и, воспользовавшись тем, что внимание толпы было приковано к победителям, подошел к припаркованному неподалеку такси «Деламейн» и уселся на заднее сидение.

Он видел, как Ви выходит из машины — растрепанный, возбужденный. Видел, как он подхватывает Клэр, выбравшуюся с пассажирского места, и кружит ее в воздухе. Видел, как он принимает поздравления и дружеские хлопки по плечам от совершенно незнакомых людей и озирается в поисках чего-то.

Или кого-то.

Керри выудил из кармана телефон и быстро набрал сообщение.

«Я в “Деламейне”».

Минуту спустя Ви трусцой подбежал к такси. Керри опустил стекло — и он чуть ли не по пояс засунулся в салон, притянул Керри к себе за затылок и глубоко поцеловал.

— Отвали, — рассмеялся тот, шутливо отпихивая его. — Прибереги что-нибудь на потом.

— Ты видел? — спросил Ви, лихорадочно блестя глазами. — Ты это видел?

— Конечно, — кивнул Керри. — Поздравляю.

Ви растерянно уставился на него, потом улыбнулся, махнул рукой.

— Ты просто не понимаешь, — сказал он, заводя руку за голову и доставая чип из нейропорта. — Вот, посмотри это, пока будем ехать в «Посмертие». Я писал брейнданс для Джуди. Он «сырой», но так даже лучше: там все настоящее, неподдельное. 

Керри принял чип, сжал его в кулаке.

— У тебя же обруч для брейна с собой? — уточнил Ви. — Я просил взять.

— Да, да, за это не переживай, — Керри замялся. — Слушай… Давай я лучше поеду домой, — проговорил он, стараясь не встречаться с Ви взглядом. — А ты езжай, отпразднуй победу с друзьями.

— Что? — оживление мигом слетело с Ви, хотя еще мгновение назад он был похож на радостного щенка. — Почему?

— Ну блин, понимаешь, — Керри провел рукой по лицу, потер уставшие глаза, — сейчас приедем в клуб, меня кто-нибудь узнает — и начнется… Я просто не хочу красть у тебя победу, пацан.

— Керри, да мне все равно! — Ви опять потянулся к нему, погладил по щеке, улыбнулся. — Если ты боишься только того, что народ ломанется просить у тебя автограф…

— Ага, — буркнул Керри. — Или наоборот: не ломанется.

Он и сам не понял, зачем это сказал. Он ведь так не думал. Так всегда бывало, когда вместо прямого ответа на вопрос Керри начинал сочинять какие-то оправдания: в итоге выставлял себя еще большим мудаком.

Лицо Ви окаменело, взгляд стал более жестким.

— Так я не понял, ты боишься украсть победу или, наоборот, хочешь этого?

— Ви…

— Ладно, забей, — Ви повесил голову, шумно выдохнул. Заставил себя улыбнуться. — Я приеду чуть позже. Хочу отметить с Клэр. Она мечтала победить в этом заезде, а я в прошлый раз все просрал.

— Конечно, езжай, — Керри хотел сжать его руку, но Ви выпрямился, отвернулся от машины.

— Ну, бывай, — бросил он через плечо и затрусил обратно к сияющей и смеющейся Клэр, готовящейся открыть шампанское и по традиции облить всех вокруг.

Керри тупо смотрел ему в спину, сжимая чип так сильно, что тот больно впился в ладонь.

Он не мог объяснить энергичному, уверенному в себе, полному жизни Ви, как это тяжело: быть рядом с таким, как он, чувствовать себя не в эпицентре, а на отшибе.

У Керри были слава, деньги и огромный пустой особняк, по которому он одиноко слонялся, как призрак.

А у Ви были бесконечные вереницы друзей и подельников, любимая работа и желание выжать из отпущенного ему срока максимум. Он был вечно занят, вечно где-то пропадал, а в те нечастые моменты, когда они оказывались вместе, Керри порой чувствовал себя таким ненужным, таким…

Старым.

— Куда желаете ехать, сэр? — вежливо поинтересовался искин, прерывая мрачную рефлексию Керри и возвращая его в реальность.

— Гони в Норт-Оук, Деламейн.

Машина тронулась с места, минуя столпотворение. Когда такси поравнялось с Ви, тот скользнул по нему безразличным взглядом, но в следующее мгновение повернулся обратно к Клэр.

— Ну, посмотрим, что ты там записал, — пробормотал Керри, когда они выехали на шоссе. Он достал обруч для брейнданса, вставил чип и надел его на голову.

* * *

_Из-за сумасшедшей скорости пейзаж за окном смазался в цветное пятно, но дорогу перед собой Ви видел очень четко. Какой-то мудак начал обходить его слева, и Ви крутанул руль, не давая тому прорваться._

_Адреналин кипел в венах, сердце бешено колотилось в груди, но охватившее его чувство полета и всесилия вело вперед. Казалось, будто все вокруг движется слишком медленно, и есть уйма времени на принятие верного решения. Справа крикнула Клэр, отстреливаясь от соперников. Ви обгонял их машины, стряхивая то одного, то другого._

_На очередном крутом повороте он обошел лидера и вырвался вперед. Клэр хохотала, стреляя по колесам висевшего на хвосте «Тортона», мимо свистели пули, Ви лавировал — и они не попадали в цель._

_После очередного поворота впереди показалась финишная прямая. Ви охватила эйфория, он утопил педаль газа в пол. Двигатель надсадно взревел, захлебываясь перед последним рывком. В багажник попало несколько пуль — но было поздно: их с Клэр «Мидзутани» первым пересек черту, обдавая пылью толпящихся на финише зевак._

_Они победили._

_На дрожащих ногах Ви выбрался из машины, энергия так и текла по венам: хотелось то ли избить кого-нибудь в кровь, то ли трахаться._

_Он обнял Клэр, принялся озираться по сторонам в поисках Керри. Сердце кольнуло тревогой, но в следующую секунду телефон завибрировал от полученного сообщения — и Ви устремился к такси._

_Когда он увидел Керри…_

* * *

— Ох, блядь… — Керри сорвал обруч с головы, бросил его на сидение рядом с собой. Он тяжело дышал, на висках выступил пот, руки тряслись от пережитого — в сыром брейндансе чужие эмоции чувствовались особенно сильно. — Вот же черт…

— Все в порядке, сэр? — учтиво, впрочем без капли тревоги в голосе, поинтересовался искин.

Керри отдышался, откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза.

— Да, Деламейн, все просто охуенно, — улыбнулся он. — Знаешь что? Давай-ка разворачивайся — и поехали в «Посмертие».

— Случилось что-то хорошее? — спросил Деламейн, перестраиваясь в крайний правый ряд, чтобы съехать с эстакады.

— Думаю наша постоянная рубрика «Керри Евродин и его пиздострадания» на время закрывается.

— Рад за вас, сэр.

Керри взял в руки обруч, погладил его почти любовно, а затем снова надел. Хотелось пересмотреть этот момент, понежиться в эмоциях Ви, как в лучах заходящего солнца.

* * *

_Когда он увидел Керри, его окатило волной любви и обожания, усиленной в несколько раз только что пережитой эйфорией. Ви почувствовал легкое опьянение, ему стало тяжело дышать и на мгновение показалось, что он умрет прямо здесь и сейчас. Единственным спасением было поцеловать Керри._

_Что он и сделал._


End file.
